Un Poquito De Tu Amor
by jelsr
Summary: (yaoi si no te gusta no leas) Naruto lleva medio año sin saber nada de su ex novio...en el instituto corren rumores que se fue del centro por culpa de uzumaki pero sus amigos mas cercanos saben cual es la realidad de lo ocurrido con su ex novio... eso no evita que la vida en el instituto Konoha sea bastante tranquila pero todo cambiara cuando un alumno nuevo sea trasferido
1. Casi hermanos

**_Es la primera vez que escribo yaoi espero les guste ..tampoco soy experta escribiendo siento las falta que pueda haber y nada espero comenten lo bueno y lo malo _**

**_asta el próximo capitulo nn_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1 : _**

No todo el mundo puede alardear de que su familia tiene empresas por todo el mundo ...yo soy uno de esos que puede decir ... soy rico ...pero la verdad desde que corte con mi novio ser rico no es algo que me ayude pues el es otro hijo de una familia con empresas por todo el mundo ...así que por mucho que busque no lo encontrare ...de echo estoy respetando su decisión de dejarlo en paz pero ...están egoísta orgulloso prepotente pero si lo conoces bien se vuelve cariñoso atento amable ...no llego a comprender porque se fue dejando solo una maldita nota en mi apartamento diciéndome Adiós ...los días son aburridos sin el aunque Gaara viene animarme ..me lleva junto con sakura a los recreativos de su zona ..mi mejor amiga sakura la que me conoce desde siempre dice es por que le gusto pero yo creo que eso es lo que quiere ella para poder hacer una cita doble son su novio sasori el primo de gaara ..bueno también desea que me olvide de mi ex para que sea feliz y todas esas cosas ojala fuera tan fácil hoy e accedido a tener una queda con gaara sasori y sakura pero si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría no habría accedido

yo estaba tan tranquilo tumbado en el sofá del salón de mi piso viendo una película cuando de pronto hoy el timbre de la casa entonce me levante del sofá y abrí la puerta viendo a sakura una chica de cabello rosado brillante con unos ojos grandes de color verde ademas tiene una piel blanca en sus manos llevaba unas bolsas ...estaba vestida con una falda azul y una camisa de manga corta blanca en los pies llevaba unos tacones del color de su camiseta en el pelo una diadema azul del tono de la falda yo al verla tan arreglada mire un reloj de mesa que avía en el recibidor viendo que quedaban dos horas para ir a la quedada

-¿no me dejas pasar ? me comento con una sonrisa picara la peli-rosa yo me aparte dejándola paso ella se dirigió a mi cuarto con toda confianza mientras yo cerraba la puerta de mi apartamento

-¿me explicas que haces aquí por lo menos dos horas antes ? dije pasando por el salón mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto pues savia que la peli-rosa estaba en el

-naruto ¿que piensas ponerte?

-¿para lo de hoy ? pregunte desde la puerta de mi cuarto viendo que la peli-rosa estaba metiendo la ropa que estaba por el suelo de mi cuarto en su regalo de cumpleaños ...una cesta de la ropa sucia ...¿quien regala una cesta de la ropa sucia?..sakura haruno quien mas iba a regalar algo así

- deja de mirar y ayúdame dijo molesta por que yo me quede de pie en la puerta de mi cuarto mirando

-a la orden comente para luego agacharme a recoger la ropa junto a sakura no tardamos mucho en recoger toda la ropa cuando acabamos la peli-rosa se sentó en la cama la cual agradezco haber echo esta mañana

-¿y bien ?¿que piensas ponerte esta tarde ? pregunto mientras subía las bolsas que trajo en la cama

-lo de siempre un pantalón una camisa y estoy dudando entre unas deportivas o unas chanclas por el calor dije sin saber lo que me esperaba

- como savia que ibas a decir eso ( empezó a sacar ropa de las bolsas unas 3 camisetas y 4 pantalones ) elige¿ cual te gusta mas? dijo con alegría señalando las camisetas

-pero ¿por que? solo vamos a salir a dar una buel...

-eres incorregible ...a si jamas conseguirás echarte novio dijo mirando las camisetas y luego a mi como si estuviera eligiendo la mejor para que me la pusiera

-tampoco es que busque uno comente molesto por el comentario ella savia perfectamente que todavía no me e olvidado de el

-ya esta bien naruto (me dijo furiosa dejando las camisetas a un lado y mirándome)...cuanto mas vas a seguir deprimido por ese capullo ...tu te mereces a alguien mejor...(de pronto dejo de mirarme y se dirigió al armario mientras seguía ablando) estoy harta de ver a mi mejor amigo fingiendo felicidad cuando se que el mas que nadie se la merece ( después de decir eso me tiro una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos bóxer que estaban en mi armario ) vete a duchar dijo molesta

-siiii comente rindiéndome entonces me marche y fui a la ducha

la verdad es que nadie mejor que yo sabe lo malo que es enfadar a sakura ...esa peli-rosa siempre a sido como mi hermana tenemos la misma edad pero eso nunca le a impedido comportarse como mi hermana mayor y sobre todo después de la muerte de mi padre y mi madre en ese estúpido accidente de coche ...desde entonces solo podía contar con tres personas mi abuelo jiraiya , sakura y con mi ex asta que huyo claro esta ...pero bueno e aprendido a vivir con ello la muerte de mis padres el abandono de la persona que amo ...todo eso no es nada con el miedo que meda cuando sakura esta enfada ella es terrorífica por eso consigue que haga las cosas sin rechistar me da tanto miedo como cuando mi madre se enfadaba de echo diría que se parece mucho a mi madre ...aunque es normal ella se crió en mi casa sus padres son los encargados de cuidar la casa familiar de echo sakura vive en ella o mas bien vivía ya que decidió que quería vivir con migo ..pero era mentira solo quería irse a vivir con sasori sin que sus padres le dijeran nada ..muchas veces me siento utilizado pero la verdad es que ella cocina para mi ..ya que yo soy un negado cocinando a un que la verdad prefiero cuando gaara o neji se quedad a comer a mi casa ellos saben cocinar mejor que sakura cuando se quedan es como si fuera festivo para mi ...

cuando termine de ducharme regrese a mi cuarto mientras me secaba el pelo con una toalla cuando entre por la puerta de la habitación vi a sakura que avía colocado las camisetas con los pantalones ademas me avía sacado unos zapatos negros

-elige el que mas te guste y cámbiate dijo para salir del cuarto dirección a el salón yo entre al cuarto y mire las camisas decidí ponerme una negra con unos pantalones blancos ademas e los zapatos después cogí el colgante de familia y me lo puse en el cuello como siempre ...al salir de mi cuarto sakura sin decirme nada me echo colonia de un frasco

-¿que demonios haces? comente molesto

-tachan(comento enseñándome el frasco de colonia ) se que mi regalo de cumpleaños no te gusto por eso ( me puso el frasco en las manos) te compre esto ..yo al escuchar eso mire el nombre de la colonia ``Arrepentimiento´´

- Arrepentimiento ...un nombre extraño para una colonia ¿no crees? pregunte mientras me eche un poco después la deje en la mesa del salón

-si la verdad pero huele muy bien...comento la peli-rosa levantándose del sofá

-¿nos vamos ya ? pregunte confuso solo avía pasado media hora desde que llego nos quedaba una hora y media

-claro tengo que entrenarte...llevas mucho sin tener..

-no digas esa palabra dije interrumpido a la peli-rosa que sonrió con malicia

-cita.. cita... tienes una cita...dijo con animo de molestarme

- no es cierto ...solo e quedado con un amigo... su primo y la molesta de mi mejor amiga dije para incordiar mientras salia por la puerta

-¿así?(escuche mientras se cerraba la puerta de mi apartamento) pues tu molesta mejor amiga a cogido las llaves de la casa ( al escuchar eso me puse a buscar en los pantalones mis llaves mientras la peli-rosa seguía hablando) que a ti estúpido se le olvidaron comento mientras veía como guardaba mis llaves en su bolso

-yo la verdad no quería decir molesta me equivoque de palabra ...o sakura la mas hermosa de la escuela ..la mejor hermana que un tonto como yo podría tener ...¿podrías devolverme las llaves ? comente esperando que la peli-rosa pudiera darme las llaves a que tiene muy mal genio y no quiero pedir ningún favor a nadie

-si te portas bien en la cita telas daré...

-tengo una idea mejor llamamos a sasori y gaara para quedar antes y listo ...no quiero estar dando vueltas por hay con el calor que hace ademas se me a olvidado la cartera en el cuarto necesitamos a sasori

- mi novio no es tu billetera de repuesto dijo molesta

-ya lo se ¿que tal si me devuelves la llaves y cojo la cartera ? pregunte con la esperanza que cayera en mi trampa

-no soy estúpida (dijo molesta mientras sacaba su celular y llamaba a un numero) hola ...si ...bueno...(de pronto me miro molesta)... naruto es un idiota y se a confundido con la hora en la que quedamos ...yo me dirijo ahora a la estación de tren ...si tienes razón ...¿quería saber si podéis quedar antes? ...claro por supuesto...hay nos vemos ... te amo ... (después de decir eso corto la llamada y guardo su celular )vamos tardaran unos 20 minutos después de decir eso se puso a caminar dirección a la estación de tren junto a mi

esta sera mi primera cita después de que cortara con ese capullo como lo llama sakura ...la verdad todavía extraño sus besos y carias nunca le perdonare que se fuera de esa manera ...deseo que regrese para saber que esta bien pero nunca podre perdonar como se fue y huyo...yo se que ahora no puedo tener nada con nadie ya que noto como todo el cariño que siento por esa persona sigue dentro de mi pero algún día podre pienso que es posible por algo dicen que el tiempo hace el olvido


	2. Cita falsa

**_Un nuevo capitulo no se si les gustara pero bueno yo estoy satisfecha _**

**_gracias por el apoyo_**

**_asta el proximo paitulo nn_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 :**_

la verdad no tuvimos que esperar mucho en la estación de tren ya que gaara llego a los pocos minutos de llegar nosotros ... él tiene la piel pálida .. cabello corto y puntiagudo que es de color rojo ladrillo ...sus ojos son de color turquesa claro ...iba vestido como siempre con una camiseta negra unos pantalones rojo oscuro y unas deportivas negras la verdad al verle me sentí ridículo ¿desde cuando yo me visto tan formal? camisa negra pantalones blancos zapatos...esta se la guardo a sakura por toda la vida

-¿habéis esperado mucho? pregunto el pelirrojo nada mas llegar recuperando el aliento pues parecía haber venido corriendo

-para nada contesto la peli-rosa de pronto sentí como gaara se fijaba en mi

-te queda bien ese atuendo me comento con un tono de burla que pocas veces podía escuchar de el

-si claro comente molesto pues savia que me veía ridículo

-gaara ¿donde esta sasori?dijo sakura pasando por completo de mi

- esta en su apartamento no...

-estupendo lo voy a buscar luego os llamamos comento con alegría mientras se marchaba dejándonos a solas a gaara y a mi estoy seguro que lo hace a posta si ella supiera la verdad ...después de que la peli-rosa desapareciera de nuestra vista escuche como gaara comenzaba a reír

-¿que diablos te hace tanta gracia? comente molesto interrumpiendo sus risas

-¿como as podido dejar a sakura vestirte así? dijo aguantándose la risa

-todo es tu maldita culpa ...¿por que no le dices a tu primo de una vez por todas que te gusta haku el sobrino de el profesor zabuza ? pregunte a gritos irritado por sus carcajadas mientras caminaba dirección a su instituto ya que savia que el no debía estar en la zona de mi instituto

-sabes que no puedo dijo con seriedad mientras seguía mis paso intentando disculparse sin decir perdón ...son pocas veces las que se le puede ver reír pero no me gusta nada que siempre se ria de esa manera cuando esta con migo por eso los demás piensan lo que no es de nuestra amistad

-eso es una escusa barata ...haku es solo dos años menor que tu superarlo..dije molesto demostrando que seguía irritado por esa carcajada por mi atuendo

-si pero parece tan frágil dijo desanimado poniéndose a mi lado y caminado al mismo paso que yo

-pues te aseguro que no lo es ...aunque tenga 15 años consiguió el puesto de capitán de su clase en las pruebas físicas y ademas pateo a todas las demás clase de primero y segundo...comente mientras me daba cuenta que alguien nos seguía

-lo notaste dijo con seriedad caminado cerca mía

-mi abuelo no es ..solo puede ser o tu padre ...o

-kiba comento irritado sin dejarme terminar ...pues si fuera kiba esta seria la cuarta vez en esta semana que intenta ocuparse de gaara

-sea quien sea que les den ...tengo hambre ...comente para calmar la situación después pase a mi bar favorito que esta cerca de la plaza neutral ...el bar ichiraku ...un plato de este bar me sentara bien su comida es la mejor...la verdad estoy harto de los líos que tienen esos dos por el dominio del territorio de la la plaza neutral entre el instituto konoha y el instituto suna

-tu invitas dijo gaara mientras pasábamos por la puerta

-estoy sin cartera (dije desanimado ..gaara izo el intento de irse pero le agarre de la camiseta para que no diera ni un paso mas ... después mire a por el bar ...mi tío suele venir a este bar muy a menudo después de el trabajo tan duro que le manda mi abuelo ..observe con cuidado cuando lo vi un hombre con el cabello un poco largo castaño atado con una cola de caballo un poco alta en punta.. tiene una cicatriz en su nariz la cual se izo cuando era el guarda espaldas de mi padre la verdad es que iruka no es mi tío es un buen amigo de mi padre como sakura de mi ... tiene ojos negros y piel clara llevaba puesto un traje negro como siempre con una camisa blanca y una corbata de color verde pino ...estaba sentado en una mesa mientras se tomaba una cerveza) tío iruka dije arrastrando a gaara con migo

-naruto ...cuanto tiempo ..(dijo con alegría levantándome la mano saludando )¿que haces por aquí? pregunto mientras yo soltaba a gaara

-a pues estaba dando una vuelta con un amigo y me acorde que estabas por aquí dije para excusarme

-sentaos y así podrás presentarme a tu amigo dijo ofreciéndonos asiento yo me senté y gaara izo lo mismo pero con mala cara cosa que se le paso cuando vinieron a atendernos

-buenas tardes ¿que desean toma? pregunto haku un chico con cara de niña ...tiene el cabello largo sobrepasando sus hombros de color negro lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja sus ojos son marones y su piel pálida llevaba puesto una camiseta negra con unos baqueros ademas un delantal blanco atado a la cintura en las manos tenia un bolígrafo y una libreta ...gaara al verlo quito la mala cara y puso una expresión seria ...la verdad no se cual da mas miedo si cuando esta molesto por algo o cuando esta serio igual da miedo

-hola haku...dije con una sonrisa amistosa el me devolvió la sonrisa extrañamente me llevo muy bien con el

-naruto ...no me avía fijado que eras tu¿ te pongo lo de siempre? pregunto provocando que gaara me mirara enfadado

-claro ...conteste nervioso sabiendo que cuando el muchacho peli-negro se fuese gaara me interrogaría

-¿y tu amigo que tomara? me pregunto con amabilidad

-no se...antes de pedir nada te lo presentare (al escuchar eso gaara volvió a cambia de expresión poniéndose serio de nuevo y mirando a haku) tío..haku este es gaara va al instituto suno aunque tenga esa cara de pocos amigos es muy amable dije con animo de molestar un poco recibiendo de parte de gaara una patada en mi pierna que me izo pegar un grito

-encantado dijo gaara a los dos

-imbécil le susurre al pelirrojo

-¿quieres otra? me contesto al susurro yo lo mire molesto

-¿desde cuando conoces a naruto? pregunto haku

-pues le conocí cuando ambos estábamos en primero a mitad de curso contesto gaara

-así que sois buenos amigos comento con alegría

-si dijo gaara bastante tranquilo tenia una expresión en su cara que nuca avía visto de echo me recordó a la que tiene sakura cuando mira a sasori... por lo que sonreí con malicia pensaba devolverle lo de la patada y la carcajada ahora

-bueno al principio nos llevamos muy mal (le aclare a haku que me miro extrañado mientras que gaara intento patear mi pie de nuevo pero esta vez lo esquive provocando que sonara el sonido de su pie chocando con una madera ) no te extrañes gaara antes era como debería decirlo...mire a gaara mientras sonreía con malicia

-si continuas te are puré me susurro yo le sonreí

-como quieras(le dije en susurro) ...solitario...pero después de que charláramos un poco nos hicimos amigos comente sonriendo a gaara quien se relajo por que no conté la verdad

-bueno entonces tu amigo y yo somos muy parecidos dijo con tristeza haku

-cuando acabes tu turno podrías venir a dar una vuelta con nosotros comente pues se bien que haku no sellaba particular mente bien con nadie de su clase se habla con todos pero las chicas le tiene envidia por que es mas guapo que ellas y los hombres no le aceptan por la apariencia de niña que tiene

-no se ...no quiero molestar me dijo mirando de refilon a gaara

-no molestas gaara seguro esta encantado deque vengas ¿no amigo ? le pregunte al pelirrojo

-si por supuesto dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo

-bueno esta bien cuando salga salimos a dar una vuelta..y ahora dime gaara ¿que deseas ? gaara me miro como pidiendo mi ayuda

-ponle lo mismo que a mi le conteste a haku que apunto en su libreta algo

-bueno enseguida les traigo su pedido dijo con una sonrisa muy inocente y luego se marcho mientras gaara se le quedo mirando

- así que este es gaara ..(comento mi tío llamando la atención de el pelirrojo que lo miro)..jiraiya ..me hablo mucho de ti y la antigua afición de naruto ...comento con un tono de enfado mirando a gaara muy serio

-bueno tío eso es parte del pasado dije para que cambiara su tono un poco ya que gaara se enfada con rapidez aunque su personalidad a cambiado desde que teníamos 13 años

-en ese tiempo fue naruto el que se metía en esos líos... yo solo fui un lió mas comento con burla a mi tío

-y aun así te convertiste en su amigo comento mi tío burlándose de nuestra amistad

-teníamos muchas cosas en común comento con seriedad pasando por completo de lo que pensaba mi tío

-por su puestos ...los dos perdisteis lo mas importante que unos niños podían perder comento con tristeza pues al igual que gaara y yo ..iruka avía perdido de pequeño a sus padres ..aunque claro se parece mas ami que a gaara el que perdió a su madre a los 7 años quedándose con su padre una persona que no le a demostrado nunca ni una pizca de amor ..por lo que era mas violento que yo cunado teníamos 13 años

-dejemos de habar de tonterías... el pasado... es el pasado ...comente con una carcajada intentando animar a mi tío y a gaara que estaba molesto por los comentarios anteriores de mi tío

después de esa conversación estúpida estuvimos hablando de otras cosas mas normales ...mi tío acribillo a preguntas a gaara mientras que el pelirrojo se sor predio y volvió a tener una actitud extraña cuando bino haku con dos tazones de ramen y dos fantas naranja de bebida fue gracioso ver como tomaba el ramen y se comportaba tan extraño... nunca me avía reído tanto ...sera una cita falsa pero es la mejor cita que e tenido... nunca olvidare este día pero no solo por las risas sino también por los problemas que se avecinaban


End file.
